Omnivoracious (Nemetrix Alien)
Omnivoracious is the Nemetrix's DNA sample of an Omnivoracious from Galvan Prime. Appearance Omnivoracious is a tall alien that looks like a cross between a Dromaeosaur and multiple large birds. Her body is mostly covered in ruffled, Byzantium purple feathers with her head sporting the most ruffled feathers. The areas that are bald, being the long neck and the are of the legs under the femur, are a pale shade of wisteria purple and have visible horizontal fissures. Her torso represents that of an emu and has a tuff of feathers under the neck. Her legs are structurally similar to that of an emu but with a longer pair of tarsi and Dromaeosaur-like feet with hook-like 'big toes'. Her feet have three toes along with an inner toe just below each ankle. Each toe ends in black talons. Her arms represent the wings of a hawk. Each arm is equipped with a bat-like hooked finger that shares the same color with the feathers. Her actual tail is quite long compared to a bird's and also terminates in four strips of even longer, streamer-like tail feathers. Her head and neck highly resemble that of a stork. It has a long, crooked greyish blue beak along with a long, pale teal tongue. The beak also act like gums and holds tiny, almost randomly-placed sharp teeth that are the same color as the beak. The beak itself is textured with small bumps and has four shark fin-like horns with the very front and the second to back being longer than the other two. The beak also has an extension that sports the nostrils and runs up to the back of the scalp. The head has two black indents made from the eye orbits in the skull. Each eye orbit holds two red (naturally green for her species), cat-like eyes with black pupils. The back of the head also holds feathers that are longer than the rest found on the head. Omnivoracious wears a red, silver-spiked collar at the base of her neck with the Nemetrix on it. Powers and Abilities Omnivoracious is a fast runner. Omnivoracious possesses sharp claws and beak. Omnivoracious has high intelligence, as she is the only predator the Galvans are unable to outwit and defeat with their small size. History Omniverse Zed *Omnivoracious made her first appearance in Showdown: Part 1, when Zed turned into Omnivoracious to kill Azmuth in the Galvan Historical Museum until Khyber commanded her to turn into Tyrannopede to fight Humungousaur. Dr. Psychobos later forced Khyber to turn Zed back into Omnivoracious, who held Azmuth captive until Azmuth turned her into Vicetopus. Khyber's Panuncian *In A Fistful of Brains, one of the Panuncian's clones used its Nemetrix to transform into Omnivoracious after the Panuncian cornered Ben. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Zed *''Showdown: Part 1'' (first appearance; x2) Khyber's Panuncian *''A Fistful of Brains'' Naming and Translations Etymology The name Omnivoracious comes from the prefix omni-, meaning all, and voracious, meaning willing to consume large amounts of food. Overall, Omnivoracious means "willing to eat anything". Category:Nemetrix Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Villains